poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Vigor of the Opera/Bright Eyes' Song
Vigor of the Opera/Bright Eyes' Song is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise After looking at a few of Gordon's Captain Canine comic books, Vigor starts to imitates Lyro of the Opera, a comic villain, and an evil laugh. / Igor, still reeling from his fear of not being able to be with the Pound Puppies any longer, thinks about leaving the pound in the future, when Bright Eyes sings Her own version of a classic song to make him feel better. Plot Act One: Vigor of the Opera Part 1 (At the rumpus room, Gordon is reading an issue of Captain Canine. Vigor walks up to him) Vigor: Good afternoon, Gordon. Gordon: Hi, Viggy. I'm reading this latest issue of Captain Canine. Want me to read it to you? Vigor: Thanks for the offer, Gordon. (removes his glasses and puts on his reading glasses as he looks at the comic.) Ah... who is that guy wearing half a mask? Gordon: That's Lyro of the Opera. He made his first appearance in issue number thirty-nine. Lyro was the best tenor singer in all of Italy. That was until one day, the opera house caught on fire and half of Lyro's face was scarred from the burns. Not only that, the shock from his scars caused him to lose his voice. Since then, he vowed revenge against all of the world's greatest opera singers. Vigor: Doesn't look like a pleasant person, doesn't he? Oh, and he looks like me. Only that I don't have any scars that is. Gordon: Come on, Viggy. Let's read it together. (Gordon sits next to Vigor) Vigor: (Reading) You'll ne- Gordon: Um... Can I be Captain Canine? You can be Lyro of the Opera. Vigor: Okay. (Reading) You may have escaped my traps, Captain Canine, but I, Lyro of the Opera, am unstoppable! Gordon: (Reading) You'll never get away with this, Lyro! Vigor: (Reading) Oh, I can and I will. Ha ha ha... Gordon: Actually, Viggy, Lyro's laugh is a bit higher. Vigor: Oh. Okay. (Reading again, with a higher pitch) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Gordon: (Reading) Not for long, Lyro! Pzzzt! Vigor: (Reading) The joke's on you, Captain Canine! I'm wearing a laser-proof cape! Gordon: (Reading) True, but here's one thing that will stop you! Vigor: (Reading) Oh no! Not broccoli! Anything but broccoli! Gordon: (Reading) Oh yes, broccoli! (Cooler enters) Cooler: Howdy, guys. (Vigor and Gordon notice Cooler) Gordon: Oh, hi, Cooler. Cooler: Hey, Viggy, I didn't know you liked Captain Canine. Vigor: Well... I just got interested in his adventures. We're reading the issue where Captain Canine encounters his arch-enemy, Lyro of the Opera. Cooler: Well, I just stopped by to tell you guys that there's going to be another adoption being held today. Gordon: Really, then who's the lucky dog? (Outside, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, Holly, Tony, TJ, Faith, DJ, and Howard wave goodbye to a girl puppy(Dottie) and her new owner.) Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, Holly, Tony, TJ, Faith, DJ, and Howard: (Singing) Goodbye, Dottie. Adios, Dottie. Au revoir, Dottie, you found a happy home! Dottie: Farewell, guys. I'll come back and visit you someday. (Dottie and her owner walk away.) Vigor: Um... Gordon? Gordon: Yes, Viggy? Vigor: You don't mind if I borrow a few issues of Captain Canine, do you? Gordon: Sure, but make sure you bring them back. Vigor: I will, Gordon. (At Vigor's doghouse, Vigor is reading the comic books.) Vigor: Hmmm... Oh ho! Yes! Amazing. This is a great comic book villain. I wonder if.... (Vigor sees a fedora and cape.) Vigor: Yes! I can dress up as Lyro! (He puts on the fedora and cape.) Vigor: If only Gordon can see me now. (Outside, Gordon is seen relaxing on a hammock.) Gordon: (Yawning) What a nice day today. (Vigor is heard laughing like Lyro of the Opera, surprising Gordon.) Gordon: What was that? Vigor: I am Lyro of the Opera! Gordon: Lyro of the Opera?! (Gordon gets up and sees Vigor.) Gordon: Oh, it's only Viggy. Probably acting out the part of Lyro. Vigor: No one will be safe from my wrath! (Vigor laughs.) Gordon: Hmmm... Probably did a good job at the part. Vigor: No one will stop me, not even Captain Canine! Gordon: Hey, Viggy. Vigor: (Noticing Gordon) Vee-gor, if you please. Gordon: You're doing a good job on doing the role of Lyro. Vigor: Thank you very much. I wonder how the others will react? Gordon: Who knows? Part 2 (Vigor, still in his Lyro costume is seen rehearsing. Whopper notices this.) Whopper: Yipe! It's Lyro of the Opera! Vigor: Captain Canine better watch out because I am on the warpath. Whopper: Oh no! I better go get Captain Canine! (Whopper rushes off.) Vigor: Maybe I should rehearse some more. That should impress Gordon some more. (Whopper is seen rushing to a telephone.) Act Two: Bright Eyes' Song Part 1 (In Igor's pup-house, Igor is looking at his pictures with his friends and family.) Igor: (Narrating Out Loud) Ever since my adventure outside the pound, I made a lot of thinking at the time, but if there came a time, when I would be cast out... Bright Eyes: Iggy? Thinking out loud again? (Igor is startled.) Igor: Oh, hello, Bright Eyes. I didn't see you. Bright Eyes: Still worried about the future, huh? Igor: Well, Yes. Bright Eyes: Well, let me tell you something.... in the form of a song. (Todd Rundgren's Instrumental version of "Can We Still be friends" starts.) Igor: Well, I don't think I'm good at singing... Bright Eyes: don't be so modest, Iggy. feel free to sing along. (Singing) We won't play this game anymore, but will We still be friends? Igor: Of course We can. Bright Eyes: (Singing) things might not go on for-ever, but Will We still be friends? Your Cat's Heart is quite rare, but, of course, it is beyond compare. things are said, That We know, You feel like You've nowhere, left to go. (Igor nods.) Let's just say, everyone makes mistakes but Will We still be friends? Igor: Well, You're right. Bright Eyes: (Singing) You feel like You don't want Your heart to ache, but Will We still be friends...? You play with Yarn, like cats do, but that's the reason, that You are You. (Igor starts to shed tears of joy.) With Your pranks, We don't mind, but We're the best Friends You'll ever find... (Instrumental break as She stops singing.) Am I getting through to You, Iggy? Igor: Bright Eyes... (remembers the good memories He had with the Pound Puppies gang.) Yes. (starts to cry) Thank You...! (Bright Eyes sings back-up as Igor sings.) Can We still be married one day...? and Life still goes on and on and on and on... Bright Eyes and Igor: A loving pair comes in two... Bright Eyes: The Puppy Pound... Igor: is never a Zoo. (record scratches) um, bad rhyme? Bright Eyes: Actually, it's very true. (Music resumes.) Bright Eyes and Igor: Life goes on, one and all, the Puppy Pound will still sta-a-a-and T-a-a-all... (They Slow dance as the sun goes down.) (The next morning, Cooler and Jackie are doing stretches. Igor is whistling the song he and Bright Eyes sang) Igor: Good morning, Cooler and Jackie. Cooler: Good morning, Iggy. Jackie: You look very happy today. Igor: Not just happy, I feel wonderful! Jackie: Why, Igor? Igor: I had the time of my life yesterday, Bright Eyes and I sang a beautiful song and then we danced through the evening. Bright Eyes is so wonderful. Cooler: Well, that's good to hear. (Igor joins in with Cooler and Jackie) Igor: She's such a good girlfriend. I hope that when I turn 12 dog years old, which will be about 6 monthes in human years, I marry Bright Eyes. Of course, I'll have to wait another month after I turn 12. Jackie: You know, you and Bright Eyes are made for each other. Cooler: Yeah, Ham and Iggs. Igor: (Sighs) How right you are. (Igor scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: I wonder what she's doing now. Part 2 (Meanwhile, Bright Eyes is seen practicing yoga.) Bright Eyes: This is relaxing. (Igor approaches her.) Igor: Bright Eyes. (Bright Eyes notices Igor.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Iggy. Igor: I didn't know you practice yoga. Bright Eyes: (Doing a handstand) Well, I decided to take up yoga. Igor: Do you mind if I join you? Bright Eyes: (Shrugging with her legs) I don't see why not. Igor: Okay. What position are you in? Bright Eyes: (Clapping with her feet) The Umbrella Position. Igor: Okay. (Igor does a handstand.) Igor: So, how was your morning? Bright Eyes: Very good. Igor: You know, your song made my day yesterday. Bright Eyes: Thank you very much, Iggy. Igor: You should come up with songs like that more often. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Iggy. Igor: Maybe that should be our wedding song when we grow up. Bright Eyes: Okay. Beamer taught me yoga. Igor:Interesting. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Gordon